The present invention relates to automatic locking apparatuses and, more particularly, to a lock mechanism for trash bins that is automatically biased to an unreleased position from a released position.
Private trash bins having hinged lids are a common fixture on many commercial properties. The costs associated with a trash bin may be increased by unauthorized usage, since unauthorized usage increases the frequency with which the trash bin must be dumped. Furthermore, unauthorized usage of a trash bin dedicated to one form of recyclable material may result in contamination of the recyclable material.
Nonetheless, the trash bin must be accessible by a trash collector when the time does come to dump it. In particular, a locking mechanism should automatically release when the trash bin is inverted to be dumped, typically by a front-loading garbage truck with lifting arms, so that the trash collector is not required to leave the garbage truck prior to dumping the bin. The locking mechanism typically includes a locking bar assembly pivotally attached to the trash bin and movable between an unreleased locked position preventing opening of the trash bin lid and a released position in which it is rotated out of the way of the lid.
Currently, after dumping when the trash collector lowers down the trash bin, the locking bar assembly is still either in the released position or not fully returned to the unreleased position, because the locking mechanism is not adapted to automatically urge the locking bar assembly back to the unreleased position. As a result, the trash collector is still required to bounce the locking bar assembly to the unreleased position by use of the truck lifting arms. This damages the trash bin lifting pockets and shortens the life of the locking bar assembly.
As can be seen, there is a need for a trash bin locking system that automatically urges the locking bar assembly back to the unreleased position from the released position.